fragmentsofruinfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgyth Belvir Beatrix
Player: Amanda Race: Dwarf Class: Rogue Gilgyth Belvir Beatrix (Fire-Mine First-Barrier Bringer-of-Joy) is the headstrong youngest daughter of a noble Dwarf, Gilgyth Belvir Bahadur (Hero-Warrior) within the Gilgyth Delve. Her family is descended from the Dwarven Poetic Hero, Ghassank, who was said to have single handedly fought off an invasion of orcs while the rest of the delve evacuated. His victory is usually attributed to luck, and the blessing of Moradin, and oft-quoted is the scene from the Dwarven Epic "Da Tanz al Naummi" ("The Dance of Drunks") is his return to the tavern near his home, where he becomes so upset that those evacuating have taken all the alcohol, that Moradin sends an Archon to pacify him. At the point her Delve was given over to dragons, the Gilgyth Delve and Ruby Mine was given to a young green named Caesin-vur-Skjall, as the Gilgyth mine is on the northern border of the Thornwall with the great forest. Nos grown into maturity, Caesin is demanding, living in the hold and demanding to be waited on hand an foot by the dwarves. He would often enjoy abusing his servants, then offering some deal with them for their freedom, only to turn around and beat them again once they agreed. That being said, so long as rents were paid, and he had a healthy supply of servants, Caesin does not often care much about what the dwarves actually do in their little "hidey-hole". Beatrix finally decided to leave when her older sister, Nafissa, was chosen by the Governor of Gilgyth mine to serve Caesin. The Governor, Gilgyth Nordrukat Kirj-Skilami (North-Home Metal-Master, roughly), was angry that Nafissa had spurned an attempted marriage by his eldest son. Beatrix stormed into the Governor's meetings the next day, demanding that the "yellow-bellied censored son of a censored get his censored censored out here and prove he's a real censored dwarf and not a half-dragon censored censored censored." She was promptly dragged out of the room by the guards, and taken to her father's residence, where she was placed under house arrest. Her father, fearing retribution, immediately began attempting to make a marriage match for her with someone in another delve. However, within a week, Beatrix had fled Gilgyth mine, along with her older sister. They travelled north, through the great forest, where Beatrix picked up a smattering of elven, and where Nafissa decided to stay. The older dwarven girl was never meant for travelling, and the hard road that Beatrix kept never suited her well. Beatrix continued her journey until she reached Rustland, where she settled down and began setting her dwarven engineering to making her a tidy profit. Personality Beatrix is a passionate, headstrong dwarf, who acts first, and thinks later. She enjoys a good beer and a good joke, but despises dragons, and those who would follow a dragon's lead. She believes the Dwarves will soon throw off the yoke of their dragon oppressors, but, after seeing that not all dragons are as bad as Caesin, or Usk, she has become even more entrenched, believing the good dragons to be hypocrites. When told of a Dragon's "right to rule" she responds that dwarves have a "right to rip their censored heads from their scaly censored shoulders." Opinions on Party Members Ali - Bea likes Ali, and the two get along rather well, often acting as a peanut gallery to the antics of the others. Dru - Bea's feelings towards Dru are complicated, at best. While she enjoys the camaraderie of having another dwarf around, and she agrees that what happened in his delve was tragic, her recent observations of his willingness to negotiate with good dragons leaves a sour taste in her mouth. However, he's a cleric of Moradin, so even if she thinks he's an idiot for dealing with Aurumia, she feels she must show him at least a modicum of solidarity. His recently becoming Thane of his Delve has only complicated matters more. Flynt - Bea thinks Flynt is quite funny, and finds him moderately attractive. She would never admit to it in public, but she has a "thing" for elves. Ella - Bea is still getting to know Ella, but so far finds her company enjoyable. Oliver Wildweed - That sexy bastard. He might be a thief, but the treasure he really stole was my heart. Pierce - Bea thinks Pierce is a sweetheart, and views her like a younger sister, who happens to like honey badgers.... maybe not so much on the honey badgers? Raincar the Magnificent - Bea adores Raincar. She finds his personality amusing, his anecdotes comedic, and his moral compass true. She thinks, despite his perhaps-addled wits, he's the most honest of the bunch. Sir Cygnus - Yes.... That guy.... While Bea finds him very physically attractive, she's more caught up on other matters now, than getting to know him. Max - Jonford -